


Dearest Brother

by AudreyRose



Series: Welcome to 221B [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyRose/pseuds/AudreyRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard was always the quiet one, Jim on the other hand was always into something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dearest Brother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Szymanic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szymanic/gifts).



> This is for Sarah who asked me to write about Jim and Richard's childhood.

Richard was always the quiet, careful one, even when they were children. Jim on the other hand was always into something. But together they balanced each other out, always had each others back. When Da would come home drunk they would hide away, tucked in the back of a closet or under the beds together as they listened to him slur curses and yell at Mum.

They both had scars to show for their childhood, mental and physical, but they had survived it. 

As teenagers is when things started to fall apart. Richard started to spend more time away from Jim and had taken up acting. Jim himself had started to hang around older boys, all of whom made the younger twin nervous and brought out his stammer. They would tease just like when he was a child, but now Jim was friends with them and would join in with the laughing.

They both found their own ways of surviving that too, more scars were left.

Richard had come home to find Jim sitting on his couch, his ‘bodyguard’ facing the door. It had nearly given the younger a coronary. Jim had just smiled crookedly, those too dark eyes watching him carefully as if knowing his twins desire to run.

“I have a little favor to ask of you dearest brother.”


End file.
